Dancing Shoes
by everyflavorblackinnon
Summary: Blackinnon One-shot ft. Jily. They were each other's weakness, but that didn't seem all to bad when they were together, because then, they were invincible.


_Inspiration from 'Dancing Shoes' by Acrtic Monkeys_

_"Get on your dancing shoes, You sexy little swine"_

* * *

1976. That was the year bets were made across the Hogwarts grounds on how long Sirius Black and Marlene McKinnon would last. Sirius Black, the infamous marauders known for his charming personality, and expert ability to seduce girls into bed. Marlene McKinnon, the infamous bitch of the school, known for her long legs, effortlessly beautiful looks, and talent on the quidditch field.

A week went by, and some people had given up all their Hogsmeade money, while others bought double the amount of chocolate frogs as usual. A month passed, and all that extra money was lost, while a certain James Potter bragged about all the money he won. Six months gone, and Remus Lupin was imitating the Potter boys' previous bragging, a smug smile plastered across his face, while he practically bathed in chocolate.

The two had now graduated, and through their ups and downs, they both managed to stay together, much to everyone's surprise. It happened a week before their best friends' wedding. They'd had a fight, incomparable to previous ones, in which vases were smashed; knuckles were bruised, walls were indented with fist-sized holes. Lungs were overworked, throats were sore, and tears were shed.

Marlene ended up at Dorcas' apartment, in which the small witch watched as her best friend shed heavy tears in her arms the whole night through. Marlene had never shown any form of weakness in front of anyone before, not when the Death eaters attacked their graduation party, not when the Slytherin's threatened them on a daily basis at school. This was a whole other side of Marlene that nobody, not even Sirius knew existed in the feisty brunette. And that made everything worse, because it meant that Marlene had found her weakness, and it was in the form of a dangerous Sirius Black.

Sirius Black, on the other hand, did not cry. Instead, he made use of his strength, punching and breaking anything in sight, through his frustration. His once perfectly shaped, prized motorbike experienced it's first bend, and it's first drive on worn out tires, which lost their grip as the Black child rode as fast and as far as he could. Sirius wanted to disappear, and he'd finally gotten a chance to do so, leaving the only people he loved behind. But then five days later, Sirius Black realized his weakness, and it was losing Marlene McKinnon forever.

So on the day before the wedding, James Potter's soon-to-be-wife was left in a wreck of panic when her arrangements were being followed, while the groom was worried sick about the disappearance of his best man. The rehearsals were being practiced, and even Marlene McKinnon was surprised at the absence of the man she currently had an immense loathing for.

But of course, not even a heartbreak could stop the Marauder from making a show, considering his drama king title, given to him by his previous Professor McGonagall, "_Right nuisance, that boy is, a drama king, even! Always trying to make my life more difficult with his silly jokes and mishap!" _But of course, the minute he entered the hall, a James's mouth split to a wide smile "You're a bloody bastard you are." He laughed, earing an affectionate wink in return, as he took his place as the best man, and the rehearsals went as coordinated. The former Black-McKinnon couple kept communication to a minimum, Marlene forcing the silence between them further, keeping their conversations to a minimum, which mostly consisted of her cursing, and Sirius' goofy smile as he relaxed against her voice.

* * *

It was official. After years of pleading and begging Lily to date him, James Potter was finally able to call her his wife. The ceremony had gone beautifully, and the tension between the two arrogant best friends had practically been forgotten about by the time Lily stepped out in her ivory strapless wedding dress, that hung off her curves beautifully.

Rings on fingers, and bouquet thrown into the crowd of squealing girls, the party shifted over to the reception hall in the neighboring room, while the newly wed couple accepted congratulating messages form close friends and family. Sirius clapped his best friends back, harder than James had expected, causing him to stumblr forward with a small laugh, fixing his glasses.

"You're going to have to keep your hands to yourself now, Pads. Don't think the missus would be too happy with someone else's hands all over me." James grinned, as he slid his arm around Lily's waist.

"I'm afraid that's true, Sirius. Can't have someone else getting to handsy with my man, now can we?" she confirmed, with a gleaming smile of pride.

"Bu- But, _Lilyflower!_ He was _mine first!" _Sirius pouted, crossing his arms stubbornly on his chest He looked up at the couples raised eyebrows and let out a sigh "Well sod the two of you then, I'm going to make use of that free bar you lot got" he said with a wink, placing a kiss on Lily's cheek "You two have fun now." He called as he swaggered over to the bar, ordering every possible drink on the menu.

Seconds after he left, Marlene took his spot with the couple, completing disregarding Sirius' previous presence with them. "You know, Jamesie, I'm surprised you didn't shed a tear or two." She admitted. "Lils, you look beautiful." She said with a fond smile at her favourite ginger.

"I'm a _man_, Marly, I don't _cr-_" James' speech was interrupted by a nudge in his stomach from Lily's elbow.

"What was that you were saying dear? 'Men' don't cry? Well then, I guess I shouldn't tell Marlene about what happened last night when I refused to let you buy the fireworks for th-"

"I did _not_ cry! That's a lie you sneaky minx, I merely complained with immense emotion." He said matter-of-factly.

"Oh you bawled, dear, you bawled like a baby without its pacifier." Lily laughed, earing a huff from her husband, and an amused expression on Marlene's end.

"I think that'll be a story for another day, when a kid appears." Marlene grinned, as he leaned in and gave each of her friends a peck on the cheek. "Well anyway, I have a whiskey waiting for me at the pub end of this reception, so I'll catch you two later."

Making her way through the crowds of dancing people, she finally made it to the bar, ordering a whiskey, tapping her fingers, against the counter, a bad habit she adapted from being around Sirius too much. She gazed over the different drinks available when she heard a slight slur in a familiar voice.

"Hello, love." She could feel the smirk growing on the familiar lips she had crashed against hers too many times to keep count. She simply sighed at the thought, before shaking her head lightly, ignoring his voice as she waited for a drink.

"C'mon, Mar, you can't ignore me forever." He whined, and she could faintly smell the familiar scent of dog, smoke and alcohol that she familiarized with Sirius. She couldn't deny that she missed the smell that one lingered around her apartment.

"Make it a double." She requested from the bartender, replied with a small nod, the glass placed in front of her, she gave the man behind the counter a thankful nod, before turning, only getting a glance on Sirius' trademark smirk. "Idiot." She muttered under her breath, as she made her way across the room, downing the whole glass before she even made it to her table. Thankfully, a waitress walked by with glasses of champagne, managing to nick two as she walked past, before landing in an empty chair, leaving Sirius dumbfounded by the bar.

The night progressed, people danced, the bride and groom had their first dance, and the cheers echoed throughout the room. The music slowed down, and couples made their way to the dance floor. Marlene was never one for weddings, but she felt especially spiteful this night, having downed glasses upon glasses of champagne, she cursed her strong alcohol tolerance, feeling only a bit tipsy. Men cam and went as she refused a dance with each one, and didn't bother holding much of a conversation with any of her friends.

"Get on your dancing shoes you sexxyyyyy little swinneeeeeeeeee" Sirius roared, letting out a loud laugh as he did so, styling a goofy grin. Marlene flicked her eyes up, glancing over at the drunken boy, and his dismantled uniform. Top few buttons were undone, bow tie was loose around his shoulders, and his jacket was gone altogether, allowing him to roll his sleeves up. Her heart fluttered at the sight of him, though she would never admit it.

Raising an eyebrow, she gave him an unimpressed look "Might as well remove your shirt altogether." She said sarcastically

"Aw, you'd like that, wouldn't you, McKinnon." He said teasingly, before pouting, "Prongs made me put it back on. Gingerbread didn't think it was 'appropriate'. Appropriate my ARSE! Everybody would be happy if my shirt was off." He said confidently.

"Fuck off, Black." She hissed in reply. She wasn't in the mood for his jokes and games right now, all she craved was another drink from the bar, which she eyed from a distance.

"But you're my sexy little bird, McKinnon!" he protested, "We have to dance! We have to dance and snog, and maybe catch a quick shag too…" he said giddily. Marlene couldn't help but press her lips together, suppressing a smile, though she weakened her defenses, and let out a laugh. Of course, that had to be the exact moment Lily violently hit her husband's chest in an attempt to get his attention before nudging him towards the direction of their best friends.

James nodded in understanding, and with a splitting smile, he called over the two "Kiss her you dolt!" he said, instantly turning to stand behind Lily, in an attempt to hide from the familiar glare Marlene threw at him the moment the words escaped his lips.

"If you insist, Prongs!" he called back, enthusiastically, diving straight in, and crashing his lips against Marlene's. She didn't have any time to react, but the minute she felt his familiar touch, she reciprocated, unable to pull away from the taste of his lips, returning the kiss.

Not once leaving contact, Sirius pulled his arm out towards James' direction, giving him thumbs up, as he smiled against her lips, reminiscing at the feeling of her fingers running through his hair. He pulled his hand back, moving to cup her cheek, though things took a turn when he accidentally lost his balance and fell to the floor, pulling Marlene along with him. The two blinked in confusion for a few silent moments, before bursting out in drunken laughter.

For the remainder of the night, Sirius' arms found their way back around Marlene's waist, where they had always belonged. Previous memories of their fight were all but forgotten as they danced, laughed and joked their way through the night, even following Sirius' suggestion, sneaking away, and managing to fit in a quick shag before the night had ended.

They were each other's weakness, but that didn't seem all to bad when they were together, because then, they were invincible.


End file.
